


La peor noche de mi vida.

by Satsuki_Yuy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satsuki_Yuy/pseuds/Satsuki_Yuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serán solo tres capítulos. Espero les guste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La peor noche de mi vida.

1.

Una discusión con la eufórica Banshee: Soy/tú/sueño/ erótico/ desde/ los/ trece/ años. Más, una diferencia de opiniones con el estupido y ególatra…. Y no diré mejor amigo, por que estoy enfadado…

Scott McCall:

Soy/el/puto/alfha/en/esta/mierda/de/manada/y/me/vale/madre/que/tengas/un/jodido/nivel/de/inteligencia/superior/al/mio.

Provocaron que fuera elegido, como el humano mas apto, para hacer; la jodida ronda nocturna del fin de semana, con el hombre de las mil caras. Y con eso digo; que siempre tienen las cejas fruncidas y el labio torcido en una mueca de:Odio, como al infierno, ha todo aquel qué tengan la indecencia de llamarse Stiles.

Pero no me rendiría tan fácilmente. No. Y no lo hice. Por qué no tengo orgullo qué proteger y esto lo digo: sin vergüenza. Haci qué. Después de llorarle la carta a Isaac para cambiar de lugar o tan siquiera ir con él y buscar a otro sapo qué sacrificar. El muy llorica me salio con un martes trece y me dijo, qué…

— No.

Mierda. — Esos ojos azules y esa cara de niño cutre son puro marketing. — esté de ángel, no porta ni el atuendo blanco.

—Ya es hora de que dejes de ser tan gallina. Realmente me estas preocupando. Has estado evitando tanto estar a solas con Derek qué no me sorprendería qué Scotti halla planeado todo esto, solo para que empieces a comportarte como un hombre.

— ¿Qué? Espera, dijiste; ¿Scotti? Mhn momento,¡Gallina, ¿yo?!. ¡¿Como te atreves?! Intento de querubín a decirme ave de temblorosa apariencia, cuando tú evadías a Scotti en los pasillos del instintito, cuando éste supo…. Que besaste a Allison mientras “todavía” era su novia

— No me mezcles, la ropa sucia con la limpia.

— Ah? Si vais a venirme con frase-citas baratas, sacadas de las tarjetas que les compras a tus novias en una gasolinera de cuarta, por lo menos, has que tengan sentido.

— tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Stiles. Si no enfrentas, tus temores a tiempo. Jamás, dejaras de esconderte de las sombras y cuando te decidas a prender la luz, seguramente abras perdido más que el miedo a la oscuridad. — me dice el muy capullo mientras sonríe con su tan típica cara de sex simbol.

— Ok. Pero, yo tengo mi lampa-rita de los vengadores, con la imagen de Hulk que ilumina todo en color verde amatista y, es tan cool que ninguna sombra estupida me asusta en la noche. — "Salvo que Derek se me aparezca de imprevisto, trepado a la ventana"

— Tengo que buscarle una solución a eso… — Suelto en un murmullo.

— Solución?.— Abro la boca inseguro de que responderle y parece qué él recuerda; quien soy, y la estupidez que puedo llegar a decir. — Mejor. No pregunto.

— Solo te pido qué me remplaces por esta semanas…, luego encontrare a alguien más.

— como decía; eres un gallina.

— Vete a la mierda.

La razón por la que decidí hacerlo era porque había encontrado mi porqué. (y por que extorsionar a Peter para cambiar de lugar; es mas o menos, como vender la virginidad, en la red a un anciano de noventa y tantos…) Sabía por qué iba a hacerlo, aunque en ese momento no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer.

Lo importante es que lo haría. ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer? Me pregunto esa voz qué vive a un costado de mi conciencia y esta siempre cargada de evidente perversidad oscura. No se. Blandir una bandera de paz e ir con Derek a patrullar la zona en un vano intento de conciliar nuestra unión celestial como compañeros?. Díganme que sonó bonito, por que no me lo creo.

Entonces, el viernes a la noche me encontraba alistándome para ir con el hombre de acero.

Me mire al espejo y cacheteé delicadamente mis mejillas para despabilar: el pánico. — ¿Que eres, un hombre o un ratón? — murmure con la mirada seria en mi reflejo. — Un ratón. Es mucho más seguro.

Tome con el semblante derrotado, mi mochila y baje a por un baso de agua. Con lo amable que es Derek seguramente me moriría de sed antes de que me ofreciera un trago de algo que no sea veneno.

Sonreí mientras le contestaba la llamada a mi padre. Verán, él se encuentra en otro pueblo cercano al nuestro. Es testigo clave en un caso y dado a su cargo como Sheriff tiene la obligación de seguir el juicio hasta el final. Eso podría llevarle meces. Mas, por qué esta metido en esa turbia investigación, nada más y nada menos que un alcalde. Menudos políticos corruptos.

Me despido de mi viejo y me dirijo a la puerta. En cuanto abro mis ojos se topan con el torso endurecido del gallo mas codiciado de Beacon Hill. Mi madre. El puso se me elevo, para el infarto y temí sufrir; un colapso nervioso, al notar el impacto que su colonia masculina producía en mi corteza hormonal. Uy, Dios. Por lo que mas quieras u odies. No me sonrías de costado. No lo hagas.  
Mierda.  
Lo hizo.

— Estas listo.

"¡Que te den!"

— Se necesita estar listo, para salir contigo.

— no te hagas ilusiones. Esto, no es una cita.

"Jodido bastardo de ojos verdes"

— Uy, no sabes la desilusión que se me hace. — Respondo con burla, mientras lo dejo atrás y me dirijo a mi jeep.

— ¿Dónde crees qué vas? — Me dice mientras me toma del brazo.

— a por el jeep.

— Iremos en el Camaro.

No se ustedes, pero cuando salgo con un hombre lobo, prefiero manejarme con mis propias armas — prefiero el jeep. — y las suertudas amantes del capullo esté. ¿Pueden creer; qué me arrastro hasta el Camaro? Si. Estoy seguro que lo creen.

Y así. Empezó la peor noche de mi vida.


End file.
